Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{7}{8}-6\dfrac{6}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{7}{8}} - {6} - {\dfrac{6}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} - {6} + {\dfrac{7}{8}} - {\dfrac{6}{8}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{7}{8}} - {\dfrac{6}{8}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{1}{8}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{1}{8}$